


The Emeralds of Girion

by fandomblr



Series: The Elvenking and his Lover [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomblr/pseuds/fandomblr
Summary: Just when Thranduil believes that all happiness fades away from his life, Bard declares his love for the elvenking.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman & Thranduil, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: The Elvenking and his Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Emeralds of Girion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las Esmeraldas de Girion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374783) by [fandomblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomblr/pseuds/fandomblr). 



Thranduil was sitting on his throne, his face austere and his heart heavy. It had been a week since Legolas had left Mirkwood in search of the Dúnedain, and yet his sadness did not diminish. But Legolas was just as stubborn as he, and he would not stay in his father's kingdom after the exile of Tauriel. He could have begged his son to stay for whatever he wanted most, but he knew it would have been in vain. Would she have stayed if he had forgiven Tauriel? Possibly, and yet Thranduil would not give in to his son's wishes, perhaps because of his own pride. Besides, wasn't he the king after all?

But Legolas was not the only person who troubled his memory. There was the dragon hunter, Bard, who was soon to be crowned king of Lake City. His memory taunted him, and the memory of her deep almond eyes hurt him. Thranduil knew that it had been foolish to fall in love with a human, a being whose existence would not last half a millennium. He reproached himself for thinking there might have been something between them, that Bard might have reciprocated his feelings. Thranduil had seen all his children, and all children must have a mother. Bard surely has a wife, he thought bitterly. And despite how much he tried to convince herself otherwise, his feelings for Bard did not diminish.

Secretly, Thranduil wished he had perished in battle. To die fighting the enemy seemed to him a much more honorable death than to vanish, than to die griefstuck. Thranduil didn't even want to think about the string of emotions he would have to deal with when it came time to meet Bard's noble wife, by then the Queen of Lake City. It would have been less painful to be impaled by an orc, or at least not as embarrassing.

Just as he was reaching out for another glass of wine, one of his guards arrived in distress. “My king, Lord Bard has asked to see him. He says it is a matter of great urgency, and that he must see it in private. "

Thranduil feared his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "Tell him to come, and close the door."

"As you wish, my lord," the guard said, closing the door immediately. Then the door was opened by Bard, and Thranduil's eyes met hers fervently. His hair was neatly combed and his clothing was more regal in appearance, which made Thranduil even more in love with him. "Bard, come in," he said, trying not to reveal a hint of nervousness in his voice. “My guard told me that you had a matter of great urgency to discuss with me. What is it about?"

Bard spoke, stumbling over his words. "I have come to give you a gift, my lord," he said as he handed an open box to Thranduil. "These are the emeralds of Girion, my ancestor."

Thranduil's eyes widened at the sight of the glittering emeralds. Bard had not come here only to see him, but also to offer him a gift! Thranduil fervently wished that the emeralds were given to him to show his affections towards him but he knew that he should not be deluded with such things. Why was she trying to flatter him, the elf king? Wasn't it enough just to steal her heart?

“I am afraid I don't understand this situation. Why do you grant me this? You owe me nothing. "

"They are a testimony of my love for you, my lord."

Thranduil was stunned, not knowing what to say. Surely his ears were deceiving him. Bard continued speaking, and the fearful quality in his voice was evident. “I know that I am only a mortal, while you are an elf. I don't know if your wife lives or not, or if your heart belongs to someone else. I wouldn't be so arrogant as to think that an elf king would compromise with a mortal man who isn't even a king yet, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I know that my years are short, while a hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. It is clear that my feelings are not reciprocated, and that they never will be. Goodbye forever, my lord. That was all I had to say to you. "

Thranduil, who had been in shock the entire time, reacted immediately when Bardo was about to open the door. "Bard, wait," he told him, touching his arm lightly. "I thought you had a wife."

“Yes, I did. But she died a long time ago,” Bard said, opening the door once more.

Thranduil felt that he had been released from a great burden, and his sadness no longer weighed on him. Not only was Bard's wife dead, but he also had the love of the one she loved. Thranduil rushed to her side. "Stay with me. Stay with me forever,” he pleaded and kissed him passionately. Bard, despite being surprised, returned the gesture.

"You- you do feel the same?" Bard asked in bewilderment.

"I have always felt the same,  _ nin mel _ ."

Bard's eyes twinkled with curiosity. "What did you call me?"

Thranduil smiled. "I think you know."

Bard touched the necklace, placing it on her beautiful neck. Their lips met again, but it was Bard who initiated the kiss this time. "I think I do."


End file.
